Halliwelll Witches Stand Together
by B. Charmed
Summary: The Charmed Ones have gone on a cruise around the Carribean. They have left Ladybug and Chris Halliwell in charge. The childrenw ere all commanded to stay at the Halliwell manor until their parents return.
1. Halliwell Youths Chapter One

The Halliwell Youth Convention

The Charmed Ones were sent on a honey moon with their husbands on a cruise in the Caribbean. This meant that the children were unattended. Piper dare not leave her children in the manor by themselves for various reasons one being the demons. Piper knew that Wyatt would protect his siblings but she didn't take that chance. Piper invited Phoebe and Paige to send their children to stay at the manor. No demon is stupid enough to attack all of them at the same time.

Three pink auras appeared in the conservatory with pale auras where their actual hearts are suppose to be. As they appeared Melinda said "Why couldn't there only be two?" Wyatt snarled at her rude behaviour.

Penelope shouted "We're home!"

Wyatt walked in the room and greeted them "Hey, girls wow you have gotten to big as he eyed them up and down.

Patricia coldly greeted Melinda "Hi Mel"

Melinda returned the gesture but not as rude as Patricia.

As Melinda was walking to hug Penelope she brushed Patricia by accident and of course Patricia took offense and quickly levitated and was ready to give Melinda the kick of her life.

Patricia shouted "Take this bitch!"

Penny screeched "Mel look out!"

Melinda spun around and grabbed her legs and sent her flying into the wall. Wyatt ran to Patricia's rescue he quickly healed her bruise on her face. Ladybug attempted to help Melinda but she wasn't willing to be helped she quickly jumped to fighting stance. Melinda raised her hand. Wyatt orbed Patricia up stairs. Just in time Melinda blasted the window diagonal from them. Ladybug was really not in for this stupid petty argument so she faded up into the attic to get away from everything. Penny and Melinda were the only ones left.

Penny began to channel Melinda's anger.

Penny began to get aggravated. She started to walk toward Melinda, Melinda began to feel flabbergasted. And then she realized that Penny was channelling her anger.

Penny began to mutter sourly "Why can't you and my sister ever live in peace in unity" her face began to run red "Y'all already are fighting and it's not even HOUR 2!"

Melinda's hand flew up as soon as Penny was going to place her hands by her head. Nothing happened Mel has obviously forgotten that she is half witch. "Chris!" Melinda screamed.

A swarm of white and blue sparkling orbs appeared and soon after Chris. He used telekinesis and sent Penny crashing into a wall. She rose again she was loving and serene Penny again. She hugged Melinda.

And she cried "Melly I'm so sorry it was my powers blame them not me I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so sorry."

"Penny it's okay it's my fault if I didn't have so much anger built up in me this wouldn't have happened", she continued to hold her baby cousin.

"Sorry to interrupt your Dr. Phil moment but where are the others?" Chris asked.

Melinda answered "Um Ladybug is in the attic and Wyatt and Patricia are in his room."

"What happened here?" two voices in unity echoed through the room.

When Chris Melinda and Penelope looked it was the twins. They were so stunning Pandora had long blonde hair with blue eyes she had a tanned complexion. Priscilla had the same blue eyes but with a brown chestnut hair colour. They were so gorgeous.

Melinda ran straight into her favourite cousin's arms nearly toppling her over. Priscilla and Melinda loved her like if she her own sister..

Chris asked Pandora "Where is Henry?"

"Right here Chris" he started to laugh.

"Hey buddy" the two gave each other a masculine hug

Penelope went by the stair case and began to holler at the individuals upstairs he childish pixie voice shouted "Patricia, Wyatt, Ladybug come down here!"

Ladybug and Patricia took the stairs and lazy Wyatt just had to orb. As the family were reunited at last they sat and interacted with each other. Showing off their new powers since last they met. Everyone except little Penny for one she didn't have any active powers only Electro-Mental ignition and she dare not use that.

Priscilla demonstrated her astral projection. She slumped into the chair and suddenly appeared sitting on Melinda's lap. The joyful Halliwells laughed at Priscilla's humour.


	2. We're Tired Leave Us Alone! Chapter 2

As the night became to progress, they began to get tired and few by few they started to leave the conservatory. This left Wyatt and Ladybug. They began conversing about fighting their demons.

"So how are the fearful demons coming along, still attacking and loosing?"

"Hmm well they still haven't gotten over the great power I possess" he said boastfully and then burst into a laugh.

"Show off I can take you down any day Wyatt" she said rolling her eyes at his obnoxious behaviour

"Sure you can! Because you have two Charmed powers? Pshh" he said sarcastically.

"I really missed you guys it seems as though we're kind of drifting apart" she said as her smile began to drift away.

"Aw don't get all weepy on me now." Wyatt said.

"I know I just really miss you." She muttered trying to hold back her tears.

Wyatt left the opposing couch and walked towards the single chair ladybug sat on. He sat on the chair arm he took her palm in his. As soon as they fit a loud screeching rang in Ladybug's ears. She was being sucked into a black and white thought. She gasped after a few seconds snatching her hands away from Wyatt's.

"What's the matter?" Wyatt asked.

"Um darklighters... coming... now... Oh My God" she managed to mutter out.

"I can handle darklighters Ladybug."

"No, no this time they get you good. They're coming I can sense them" Ladybug jumped out of her seat. "Get behind me"

"What? No I can protect myself"

"Now I said!" she shouted.

Wyatt ignored her and stood right next to her disobeying her orders. Black discombobulated orbs began to form. The opposers strangly were holding hands.

"Hello witches" the tallest one in the middle said.

His bow and arrows appeared out of black orbs. Without hesitation Ladybug's hands flew up palms facing her enemies. She retained a structure like her late Aunt Prue. Anger filled her veins. As the darklighter was about to pull the trigger to send a venomous arrow straight though Wyatt's body. Ladybug pushed an immense telekinetic force, which blasted the darklighter and his companions straight into the staircase. Wyatt hands flew up just like Ladybug's but forced out a yellow energy which caused the enemies to disintegrate into thin air. Everything in the path which Ladybug forced the attackers was utter disaster. The table toppled over and plant pots fell.

Now descending from the partially damaged staircase was Melinda. "Whoa!" she hollered tossing her hands as, a reflex a large scattered amount of black orbs startled Ladybug who was facing the stair case. She spun around in the direction where Melinda blasted but Wyatt who standing in the same direction didn't flinch. He fell to the ground with a long black arrow sticking out from his broad back.

Melinda saw the catastrophe from the stair case and ran down the stairs two at a time. Ladybug kneeled to the ground in shock. She sat him up; Melinda held his now sweating body upright. Ladybug broke the point of the arrow. She telekinetically began to push the arrows out of Wyatt. He moaned, and then the moans turned into loud bellows.

"Melinda who is sleeping in your room with you?"

"Priscilla and Henry"

"Go get Henry and try not to wake the other please." Ladybug ordered.

"On it" she whispered. She spun around in her short light pink satin night dress. She silently skipped up the stairs.

"Come on big guy" Ladybug managed to mutter to Wyatt. She pulled him onto the chair. Slowly but surely. Ladybug began to press a small cushion onto the bloody wound. At last the two figures began to descend from the staircase. A sigh managed to seep out from Ladybug's lips when she saw Henry.

"Hurry Henry" Ladybug whispered.

Henry tried to hurry down the steps behind Melinda. But he ended up tripping onto Melinda's back. She luckily grabbed hold of the handrails well what's left of it until Henry was able to regain his balance. It was obvious that poor Henry was tired and oblivious to the mishap. When his eyes stumbled onto the matter at hand his eyes opened. He managed to regain balance and managed to get in front of Melinda.

As soon as he was about to place his hands on Wyatt's wound a swam of dark orbs began to appear. Full of sureness the unfamiliar darklighter pulled the trigger and of course the darklighter and the arrows froze approximately 7 inches away from Henrys shoulder. Henry spun around realizing the silence and saw the pointed immobile arrow which pointed straight into his chest. Tired and frustrated Henry slapped the arrow to the floor. He continued to let love flow through his palms. The golden sun-like rays radiated the wound. The blood began to seep back into the wound and the wound began to close. Wyatt was back.

The fours witches stood together and approached the frozen darklighter.

"Don't you guys have anywhere else to haunt?" Melinda dramatically said flicking her brown curly hair out of her face to the immobile structure.


End file.
